


at long last

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and honggu, hyunggu is just really shy, just be happy, lol that's a lie angst is never little with me, pure fluff, side huidawn, some very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of being hopeless, Yuto finds himself being with his long term crush, Kang Hyunggu, more often than he expects. Though, he never confesses.





	at long last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyngseobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyngseobs/gifts).



> I promised my best friend to write a yuki fic for her and here it is! hello pat, i know this isn't my best but i did it for you and i hope you like it ♡
> 
> Also i did not proofread! but i would really appreciate feedback because i've been pushing away my author's block a heck lot of times now.
> 
> Thank you ~

Young Yuto was filled ambition and dedication. Present Yuto can’t say he’s the same.

 

Sure, he has always dreamed of this—all the medicine talk and the discussions of how to cure people. But he didn’t think it would be  _ this  _ brutal. Yuto had lost most of his life with just all of his textbooks and modules laying open in front of him, his laptop screen the only way to find his face in the pitch black darkness of his apartment, a cup of cold coffee beside him.

 

He has grown used to it in just a span of five months or less, reminding himself that this was the life he wanted ever since he was a child, and he didn’t have the heart to crush young Yuto’s dreams. So yes, Yuto lives that way, awake until the hours of dawn and only having bits of sleep every single day.

 

Changgu claimed that his lifestyle was rather… unhealthy and he needed help on having to handle it but Yuto was more than aware about that, he knows that this kind of living was everything similar to dread, or that  _ it is _ dread. It’s not like he had a choice, if he wanted to be a doctor, this is the best way to achieve it.

 

Yuto didn’t mind anyway, he’d already been going through the same routine for God knows how long now, it indeed is a lifestyle and Yuto doesn’t want to complain, he’s still breathing and all, what was there to lose?

 

Apparently there is a lot to lose, but the worst thing he  _ can  _ lose was his dream and Yuto would rather lose everything than that. Though, that never made his friends give up on trying to persuade him to loosen up a little and be a lot more healthy; since he says that he’s  _ so  _ damn healthy and had been eating well. Wooseok can’t see it, neither does Changgu, not even Hwitaek.

 

(And they decided to tell him one day that they think Yuto should start treating himself better but all Yuto did was burst out into fake laughter before pointing to himself and mumble  _ “I am in perfect condition.”  _ and his stomach grumbled not long after he had said it.)

 

Changgu has become used to Yuto’s  _ ‘i’m not hungry’  _ excuse since it’s his response to almost every food offer they give to him. Lunch? He’s not hungry. Wooseok’s leftover chicken? Still not hungry. Changgu scolds him a lot, Wooseok and Hwitaek cheering on for Changgu in the background, and he hoped that after running his mouth on and on Yuto would start listening to him and eat a lot more than usual.

 

Sadly, Yuto doesn’t. He was more of a child when Changgu scolds him, all the eye-rolling and mockery. It’s no use, really.

 

And just like today, Wooseok watches as Yuto runs out of his room looking incredibly disheveled, evidences of him just waking up were still there. Wooseok figures he hasn’t brushed his teeth when Yuto lifts a hand to huff into and scowls afterwards. “Late again?” Wooseok interrupts Yuto’s self-ranting—something about binge watching an anime at three am—and raises an eyebrow when Yuto turns to look at him.

 

“No,” Yuto replies coldly, rummaging through his bag as he combs his hair. “It’s 9, why don’t you take a bath first and eat breakfast. Your classes start in an hour or two,” Wooseok mutters, too busy with his phone to look at Yuto. There’s a groan that comes out of Yuto’s lips, grabbing a slice of bread from the plastic.

 

Wooseok immediately puts his phone down  to turn his head to Yuto, the boy freezes for a moment, hand still inside the plastic. “Not again,” Wooseok whines as he scrambles off of the sofa to get to Yuto. 

 

Yuto whimpers, watching as Wooseok snatches the bag of bread from his hand. “You are not going to eat one fucking pie- Hey!”

 

Fast and loud footsteps make the whole room shake for a moment, Changgu peeking out of his room. Yuto reaches for the doorknob, bread lazily stuffed into his mouth as Wooseok chases after him. Their screams echo along the empty hallway and Changgu shrugs. “Wow, nothing new,” Changgu mumbles, shutting his door.

 

Yuto sprints towards the elevator, frantically pressing the button far too many times, worried that Wooseok might catch up. The doors finally open, just in time when he hears Wooseok shout out his name and when they close, Yuto lets out a sigh of relief.

 

He gobbles up the bread, tapping his foot rhythmically and very impatiently as well before his face brightens when he hears the elevator ding.

 

Yuto steps out of the elevator with a big smile only for it to be wiped off of his face when he finds Wooseok standing with his arms crossed on his chest, another glare burning holes into Yuto’s face. “Look, I have to finish this paper and I have to do it in school or else I’ll be running l-”

 

Wooseok raises a finger to Yuto’s lips, cutting Yuto’s words abruptly. “I don’t care,” Wooseok says, watching as Yuto furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean, you don’t care?!” Yuto shrieks, feeling as if he was sinking to the floor, like the world was ready to swallow him whole.

 

He has no time for this.

 

They did this everyday, having to chase each other from apartment to lobby with Yuto having either a piece of something for breakfast or none at all. Wooseok always managed to drag him back and have him eat something decent at least. But today, Yuto just badly wants to get to school now and whatever Wooseok does, he’d ignore.

 

“I have a paper due in five hours, how can you say that?” 

“Because it’s your fault you didn’t do it last night.”

 

Wooseok follows Yuto’s steps out of the lobby, still determined to get the boy back to the apartment to  _ eat.  _ Yuto seems unfazed by his best friend following him out, he can’t lose to Wooseok today, he really can’t. “Well, I’m sorry that distractions exist!”

 

That earns a groan from Wooseok, Yuto knows that sounded incredibly dumb but it’s not like he was lying. The only reason why he didn’t get to do that paper was because  _ distractions do exist  _ and Yuto wasn’t really good at avoiding them. “You’re trying to tell me that you stalked that Hyunggu boy on Twitter again?” Wooseok replies seconds after, stopping Yuto from stepping farther away from him.

 

“I wasn’t—how  do you even know that?!” Yuto exclaims, turning to Wooseok with a scowl. Wooseok lets out a chuckle before he shrugs. “I’m only dumb if I don’t know you like him, Yuto.”

 

If there was a secret Yuto thinks that all of his friends know, it’s not the small crush he’s had since first year. It started three years ago and Yuto didn’t manage to grab opportunities to get to know the guy better. It’s saddening to him that all he knows is that he’s cute and he majors in dancing.

 

He didn’t exactly tell any of them as well that he liked Hyunggu—of course he thought they didn’t know—but he’s been caught peeking into the school’s dance studio after classes far too many times for him to not be obvious. 

 

But Yuto doesn’t stalk him… okay, not everyday.

 

The truth is, Yuto did decide to binge watch an anime until 3 am, clearly not thinking things through. It was about 10 pm when he saw one of Hyunggu’s tweets talking about some anime that seemed interesting and he thought that he should give it a try.

 

Wooseok’s wrong, he really is, Yuto didn’t stalk Hyunggu at all. 

 

“I watched an anime,” was all that Yuto says before he starts walking away once more. Wooseok runs after him, hearing how his slippers flap loudly on the concrete floor and Yuto looks at him to see the sun shining brightly on a confused Wooseok wearing kitty pajamas. “What? You watched a fucking anime?” 

 

Yuto holds back a snort, looking away at long last after staring at Wooseok’s pajamas for too long. “Yeah, I did, I didn’t think I’d keep watching until 3 AM and that’s why I’m hurrying right now,” Yuto explains, covering his eyes from the sun with his hand and Wooseok turns back for a moment. “I shouldn’t have followed you to uni wearing just this but whatever,” Wooseok says as they both stop in front of the gates.

 

Yuto looks at Wooseok with a fought back smile, his lips pursed as his eyes bounce from head to toe, amused to see Wooseok had gotten this far with that choice of clothes. “You shouldn’t have, really,” Yuto teases, still trying not to laugh as Wooseok grunts. “I’m going home, asshole, go eat something while doing that paper, okay?” 

 

Yuto finally smiles, nodding at Wooseok to signal his leave and Wooseok waves at Yuto, reminding him one last time to eat before he runs off. “Wow, he’s a handful,” Yuto mutters to himself once Wooseok was gone.

 

He decides to grab a cup of coffee and a plate of whatever it is that the cafeteria had prepared as breakfast to stop Wooseok from flooding his phone with messages asking him if he had eaten; and for Pete’s sake,  _ yes, Wooseok, I am already eating _ .

 

He opens his laptop, seeing the document of his unfinished paper greeting him a good morning, brightly lit laptop screen for hours as per usual, as he groans, lightly slamming his head onto the keyboard.

 

And now, Yuto has to remind himself that seeing anime recommendations (not just anime, to be honest, this wasn’t the first time he stayed up late watching one of Hyunggu’s recommendations, he can say the boy has good taste with films and shows) were absolutely dangerous, most especially when he has homework to be passed the next day. 

 

_ Stupid anime,  _ Yuto thought, face still hovering above the keys. He wishes he could just keep writing away but his head still keeps playing scenes from what he had watched and it’s awful,  _ so awful _ . Yuto just wants to finish this paper, everything is stopping him from doing so.

 

And as if on cue, thinking about that fucking anime that ruined his life in just a matter of five hours in the night, the doors to the cafeteria fly open to the sound of a group of boys laughing loudly. Yuto lifts his head from his keyboard, only for his heart to start beating fast when his eyes land on  _ Kang Hyunggu _ .

 

“Shit,” Yuto curses under his breath, following Hyunggu’s every movement with his eyes and  _ man, he’s fucking whipped.  _

 

He remembers, all of a sudden, how it all started. The first time he saw Kang Hyunggu was one of the most uncanny of ways for a first meeting. Hyunggu was a freshman, Yuto was too. Both of them were lost and had no idea on who to ask since they didn’t familiarize themselves with the faces of their fellow freshmen to differentiate them from the ones that  _ could  _ help them.

 

Hwitaek calls it fate when Yuto told him about it, how Hyunggu and him approached each other to ask the same question,  _ ‘can i ask for directions?’,  _ at the same time. 

 

Yuto remembers how Hyunggu’s cheeks grow red after, how he rubs his nape with those red tinted cheeks and Yuto immediately thinking that that was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

 

They never talked again after that, not even when they pass each other in the hallways. Yuto expects Hyunggu would at least wave at him with a small smile because he’s too shy to do it himself but no, nothing from Hyunggu, nothing but a follow back in Twitter.

 

At least he followed him back, right? That was enough to have Yuto bouncing on his seat and have a huge smile on his face to make him look like an idiot. But still, a wave and a smile sounded a lot better than that, yet the impossible remains the impossible so Yuto lets it be.

 

He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself from staring at Hyunggu for too long for his liking and that was one of the things he has yet to learn to achieve. He can’t help it himself, when he sees Hyunggu, his jaw drops and his eyes widen—starstruck was a close word but Hyunggu’s only a star to Yuto.

 

And he thinks it’ll stay that way for as long as he expects it to be.

 

The first thing that Yuto thought was that it wouldn’t be bad to approach Hyunggu, the boy’s a sweet little guy who’s always kind to everyone so giving it a shot wasn’t much of a risk. By then, Yuto remembers how many times Hyunggu had caught him staring and if he approached him now, Hyunggu might just jump into the (right) conclusions.

 

And Yuto knows how everyone sees him. Hyunggu might just think the  _ scariest med student _ likes him—which Yuto hates because he can’t even hurt a single bug even if he had to.

 

He huffs, turning back to his laptop screen and types away words to finish his paper, forcing himself to forget Hyunggu exists. (Which, most likely, did not happen.)

 

He turns to the clock on his laptop, he tries to count how many minutes he had left but it’s hard when you can hear a voice he always loved talking in the background. He squeezes his eyes shut, massaging his temples as he mentally scolds himself for being distracted over and over again.

 

For a moment, Yuto  _ did _ forget Hyunggu was there, busy with this godforsaken paper he’d been worrying since his wake. Only for a moment, that was what filled Yuto’s mind. That was until he hears the legs of the chair across his screech and when he lifts his head, he finds a smile that makes his head spin.

 

“Can… can I sit here?”

 

“Oh… uh yeah, no one… is sitting with me.”

 

Hyunggu lets out a small chuckle, one that made Yuto blush and have his heart beating faster than light travelling, he’s so fucking whipped and he knows it. “Th-thanks… I won’t bother you, I swear,” Hyunggu mumbles, finally taking a seat as he pulls out his notebooks.

 

Yuto only sends him a nod, pretending to put all of his attention back to his laptop but he isn’t exactly busy with that essay, and he’s failing at trying not to look like a creep by peeking at Hyunggu every now and then. 

 

The boy didn’t bother him, at least he’s true to his word, and was too busy jotting down notes to even start a conversation. He would look up to smile a little when he sees Yuto—he makes sure Yuto doesn’t notice—and he’s happy that way.

 

Somehow, it wasn’t so bad that Yuto had to be stuck here doing something he should’ve done last night. If he was done with it, Hyunggu wouldn’t be sat across him right now.

 

And Yuto smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You swear you haven’t seen those pair of shorts at all today?” Yuto hears Wooseok’s loud voice asking, wiping the soles of his shoes on the welcome mat before their door. He enters their apartment, suddenly all of the eyes are on him and he’s much unfazed by the fact that they are watching his every move, they do it every time, nothing new.

 

He drops his bag on the floor beside his bedroom door, clicking his tongue. “So, what happened in school?” Hwitaek raises an eyebrow, sounding as if he was asking a child. That makes Yuto frown for a mere second but he raises his arms in triumph, giving them a very wide grin. “I talked to Kang Hyunggu!”

 

The silence was immediately replaced with all four boys screaming their lungs out, the three struggling to lift Yuto into the air. 

 

“What did you guys talk about? Is he nice?” Changgu runs his mouth quickly, making Yuto blush as he thought of what had occurred a while ago.

 

Honestly, they were only small conversations but they were enough to have Yuto smiling to himself when he thinks about them.

 

It started off when Yuto curses under his breath about a stupid paragraph and it gains Hyunggu’s attention, offering him help. Hyunggu was a really kind guy to give Yuto a whole sentence as a starter, if it was anybody else it would just be fragments of a sentence but Yuto’s always lucky.

 

Hyunggu didn’t even take the same course but he seems to know a lot. 

 

He spent a lot of time trying to construct that sentence but it’s alright, Yuto can wait no matter how long it is because it meant more time to admire his cute thinking face. 

 

Hyunggu even tried giving him another but Yuto’s already waving his hand, stopping him from talking as he typed away onto the word document. Hyunggu plays with his pen for a few seconds, unsure if he should keep bugging Yuto or just leave him be already. It had to have Yuto telling him it’s okay to stop Hyunggu from fidgeting in his seat, biting his lip as he prevents himself to keep suggesting.

 

Cute.

 

The next was when Hyunggu stands up to buy a drink, he asks Yuto what he wants. He wanted to decline, of course, but he could hear Hwitaek’s voice in his head telling him that turning down people’s kind offers would and might come off rude and Yuto wants to make a pretty good impression. He told him what he wanted and insisted to pay Hyunggu later on but Hyunggu, being the nice guy he is, said it was fine.

 

He even pushed away Yuto’s hand and man, Yuto has never went  _ this  _ far with his other crushes. (Score!)

 

(And how warm Hyunggu’s hand was felt really nice.)

 

The third and last time they talked was the most decent among all the times they have. Yuto was packing up to leave and get to his next class until Hyunggu stops him, he begs for Yuto to stay, a minute or two maybe, and said that he wanted to know more about him.

 

Yuto agrees to it, nothing that could hurt him so why not? They talked for about fifteen minutes about their similar interests and some bits about their lives. Nothing felt better than just that, Yuto could live forever in that very moment of his life and he can’t ask for anything else.

 

Yuto ends his story with that; Hwitaek thinks he really has good taste in men, having standards this nice must take lots of brain.

 

“Did you finish the essay?” Wooseok cuts in, mouth filled with cheerios he probably gobbled up during Yuto’s story-telling. Yuto scowls first at the sight before he nods. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have finished it if he didn’t help.”

 

Changgu cooes, cupping Yuto’s face. “You’re no longer our baby!”

 

Yuto slaps Changgu’s hand away, scowl growing big. “I was never your baby to begin with—stop that!” He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, looking at Changgu who signals at him to check it out. He steps away from them, not wanting to join their pillow fight which they had only started, and presses the lock to lit up his phone’s screen.

 

Yuto almost fades at what he sees and he glances back at his friends before he slaps and pinches himself. Sitting together for hours does miracles, Yuto hopes they do it again.

 

_ Kang Hyunggu sent you a friend request. _


End file.
